


Three Little Words

by TheSaioumaShipper



Series: Truth and Lies [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship, I Love You, Love, M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: Kokichi has to get his wisdom teeth out, but only his boyfriend is able to take him to his appointment. He's afraid of what he will say or do when he's drugged out on painkillers.Especially since the couple still hasn't said three special words to each other yet.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Truth and Lies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after I got my wisdom teeth out. When I was drugged, I was actually really quiet and sleepy. So I'm gonna spice things up in this one
> 
> Hello, this is me after finishing. I rewrote this so many times with different scenarios and it still turned out crappy, so don't be surprised if it feels stupid. I thought I'd be able to write a simple oneshot where Kokichi got his wisdom teeth out and confesses his love for Shuichi, but I underestimated my thought process. Please let me know what you thought of this
> 
> Brief warning for blood and mentions of gum holes

**Kokichi's POV**

"Please, Amami-chan!" I asked the green-haired male across the table from me.

At the moment, I was sitting in a McDonald's with my childhood friend, Rantaro Amami. Rantaro led a busy life and I was in a relationship, but we always made time once a month to meet up. It just so happen that I was meeting up with Rantaro the day before I had to get my wisdom teeth out.

The male laughed and shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. "Did you forget why we have to make time to meet up like this? I'm too busy with traveling and modeling. I have to catch a flight to Europe right after you get out of the procedure."

I grumbled and flopped back in my booth seat. He was right, he wouldn't be able to take me home and I'd be too dazed to drive myself. Which only leaves him. Why did my wisdom teeth have to come in later in life?

"Why not ask Saihara? You guys live together and I'm sure he can take time off work to care for you." I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "Kokichi?" "I just-" I cut myself off and sighed, feeling myself blush from embarrassment.

"I don't know what will happen after. Like, what I'll do, what I'll say." Rantaro smirked. "What, are you afraid you'll confess your love for him?" I shrunk in my seat and nodded, which made the other male stop smirking.

"We haven't even told each other the L-word." Rantaro's eyes widened. "You guys have been together for seven months and you still haven't said it?" I blushed harder and nodded. "You know how I am. I have trust issues and I'm scared of commitment. I don't know what'll happen down the road from now."

Rantaro looked at me, understanding what I was saying. "I may not be in a relationship, but I do understand. All I'm saying is you shouldn't be scared." He leaned on the table and smiled. "Shuichi has been with you this long. He might be the one."

I looked at the table and thought about it. Shuichi was the first person to see through my lies and even after he found out about my past and all my baggage, he stayed by my side. The fact he knew all that before we said those three little words says a lot about my character.

Maybe Rantaro was right. Maybe Shuichi and I were meant to be.

Rantaro looked at his watch and jumped out of his seat. "Crap, I have to get going, I have a meeting with the director in 25 minutes. Think you can clean up?" I nodded and he thanked me before running out the door. After I cleaned up the table, I took the subway home, stopping by the store to get enough food I could eat after getting my teeth out. As I walked to my shared house, I began thinking.

Maybe I would be too sleepy afterward to do anything. I knew a girl back in high school who got her wisdom teeth out and she was quiet and too sleepy. She didn't do anything embarrassing, she said. I hope I'm the same way.

I unlocked the door and walked in, taking off my shoes. "I'm home!" I yelled, walking down the hall to Shuichi's office. The door was open and I saw Shuichi asleep on the desk, paperwork scattered under his arms. I rolled my eyes and walked in, kissing him on the head. The kiss made him stir a bit and he opened his eyes, yawning.

"Evening, sleepyhead." I giggled as Shuichi rubbed his eyes and turned to me. "Hey honey, how was your date?" I squinted my eyes at the detective and stuck my tongue out. "Don't say it like that, the only person I want to go on dates with is you." Shuichi chuckled. "Fine, how was whatever you want to call it." "It was fine, he bragged about his job and I bragged about you."

I smiled and pinched his cheek as he blushed. He then noticed the plastic bags in my hand and pointed to it. "What's that?" I groaned playfully as I walked out of the office, Shuichi close behind me. "It's the only food I'll be able to eat for a couple of weeks."

I set the bags on the counter in the kitchen and began putting the food away while Shuichi made an 'oh' face. "That's right, you're getting your teeth out." I nodded as I put the last of the tomato soup in the pantry.

When I stood up, I felt Shuichi wrap his arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "You're gonna be in so much pain afterward that they'll drug you with painkillers. I can't wait to see what that Kokichi is going to be like." I laughed and pet his hair. "Who knows, I might just be sleepy and sleep the whole way home."

The detective raised his hand to my cheek and pulled my face toward his, giving me a kiss. I love his kisses, they were so sweet and his lips were always warm. When we pulled away, he smiled. "We're not gonna be able to do that for at least a week. I rather not have blood in my mouth." I smirked. "What, you're not into that sort of thing?" I teased.

Shuichi puffed his cheeks and raised his other hand. Before I realized what he was doing, it was too late. He ran his fingers along my sides, causing me to squeal and start laughing. I nearly fell over, but Shuichi caught me, laughing at my reaction. I quickly turned in his arms and pounced, making him fall backward with me in his arms.

I straddled his waist and began tickling him too. He was a lot more fidgety, but I had him pinned. "Okay, Kokichi!" A laugh. "Stop, I can't, " Another laugh, "breathe!" I laughed and stopped moving my hands as Shuichi caught his breath. He looked up at me and I looked back, admiring his face.

He was just so perfect. His eyes a pale gold, his beautiful eyelashes, and his oh-so-soft lips. There was a word that described how I felt toward him. But I was so scared of saying it. Rantaro was right, we've been together for a while and neither of us could say it. Those three simple words that could change everything.

I suddenly remembered where I was and blushed, standing up so Shuichi could sit up. "So, I have no one to take me tomorrow, so if you're free, could you?" I reached my hand out to him and he took it, pulling himself up with my help. The male smiled and nodded. "Of course. But we could've done that instead of having to find someone else."

I nodded in agreement. "It's just you're always busy, I just need to make sure." That wasn't the only reason.

Shuichi sighed and nodded before smiling. He then placed a kiss on my forehead and looked into my eyes. "Come on, let's go to bed." I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me to our shared bedroom.

I love him. I really do. I loved him so much it hurt.

But did he love me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Shuichi's POV**

"The sky's bright. It needs to go away," a drugged Kokichi said as a nurse wheeled him out of the building. A few hairs had fallen out of his ponytail and he looked kind of cute all woozy. When the nurse got to my car, I grabbed Kokichi's hands and hoisted him up. "Oh, Shumai, you're so strong~" I could barely make out what he said with the gauze in his mouth, but when I let it sink in, I began blushing. At the new nickname and his comment.

"Make sure he gets lots of rest. He'll need to change his gauze in an hour. Everything else is in this folder." I buckled Kokichi up as he hummed a song. Turning to the nurse, I thanked her and took the folder. "Have a great day, Mr. Saihara. Take care, Mr. Ouma!" "Bye-bye, pretty lady." The nurse giggled as I got in the car and drove off, stopping by the pharmacist to pick up Kokichi's medicine.

The whole way back, Kokichi was commenting about every little thing. "Hey look, a puppy doggy." "My mouth is so dry." "What's the capital of Idaho? Heh, Idaho? No, Udaho." If this was how he was when drugged on pain killers, how would he act with actual alcohol in his body?

We got back to the house and I carried the liar inside with the medicine in one hand and the folder in the other. I sat him on the couch and he giggled. "You're so pretty, Shumai." I chuckled and ruffled his hair, making him pout and swat my hand away. "No."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the folder, checking over everything. I checked the time and saw it was time to change his gauze. I got him to his feet and he wobbled before gaining his balance. "Do you want some water?" He nodded and I guided him to the kitchen. I sat him on the counter next to the sink and got a cup of water. But before I could do that, I had to take the old gauze out.

"It hurts to open." He pouted. "I know, but we need to get the old gauze out before you can have water." The male hesitated before slowly opening his mouth enough for me to get the bloody bandages. I threw them away and helped him get a drink, reminding him not to swish. He spit some blood into the sink before taking another drink. After that, I helped put new gauze in over the holes.

As I washed my hands, Kokichi was laughing softly, making me smile. "What's so funny?" I dried my hands and stood in front of Kokichi, who threw his arms on my shoulders and smiled, his cheeks puffed out due to the gauze. "You're so good to me, Shumai~ So good. One of the many reasons why I love you."

My eyes widened at the statement. Did he just say what I think he said? I could have misheard him, he did have cotton in his mouth. Kokichi noticed my look. "What's wrong?" "Uh, i-it's just...you never said you loved me before."

He looked at me confused. "I haven't?" His curious look morphed into a soft smile that made him look high. "That's weird, because I do love you. I love you so much, Shumai~" He jumped off the counter and threw his arms in the air. "I wanna shout it from the rooftops! I love Shumai, I love Shumai!" he got on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around my torso. "I. Love. Shumai."

At this point, my face was the color of a tomato. Kokichi just giggled and poked my cheek. "Shumai's blushing, is that because of what I said?" He then rested his chin on my chest and pouted. "Aren't you going to say it back?"

I looked back down at the short male. "W-Wh-What?" Tears immediately welled up in his eyes. "Does Shumai not love me?" "What, no, it's just-" I cut myself off and sighed. Neither of us has said it, not even when we confessed our feelings. Now he's drugged up on painkillers and saying it so many times to the point I'm flustered. I thought we would both be sober before we said it.

Kokichi took a step back. He genuinely looked like he was going to cry. "Shumai...you do love me, right?" "Yes, of course I do, but-" "Then say it!" It was a bit muffled due to the cotton, but it was still loud enough to fill the room with his voice. Seeing as how it was the only way I was going to get him to calm down, I sighed.

"Kokichi, I love you." His tears seemed to immediately vanish as he clapped and began dancing in a circle around me. "Yay! Shumai loves me, Shumai loves me!" I grabbed him by the shoulders, my face still bright red. "Okay, yes, I love you. Now you must be tired. While you take a nap, I'm going to make your dinner."

The male nodded and walked to the bedroom by himself as I got out some beef broth, hoping he could go to sleep by himself. It took about an hour to make it since I wanted to make sure it was safe to eat. After it was done, I left the bowl in the fridge to warm up later, when it was actually time for dinner.

I walked to the bedroom and saw he hadn't even bothered to get under the covers or change. Well, he did basically go to the dentist in his pajamas with the addition of pants. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed, my back resting on the headboard.

I rubbed Kokichi's arm as he laid on his side, his back facing me. He luckily wasn't drooling, so I didn't have to worry about him getting blood on the pillowcase. I grabbed the book on the bedside table and opened it where I left off, my free hand continuing to rub Kokichi.

I don't know much time past before Kokichi finally woke up, groaning loudly. "My mouth hurts." I chuckled at his statement. "Any other complaints?" He rolled onto his back and looked up at me, not even trying to smirk correctly. "I taste blood, my mouth is dry, and it hurts."

"I can get you some more painkillers, but we'll want to change your gauze too." He nodded, but didn't make a move to get up. That's when I remembered. He wasn't exactly drunk, so he would have remembered what happened.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked, not looking at me. I began rubbing Kokichi's arm again, smiling. "Of course I did." "It didn't sound like it." I winced as if he'd punched me in the gut. He was right. "I will admit I just said it to get you to calm down. So, allow me say it again." I looked into his amethyst eyes. "Kokichi Ouma. I, Shuichi Saihara, love you. With all my heart."

The liar smiled. "And I, Kokichi Ouma, love you, Shuichi Saihara." I chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, you missed." I pulled back and stuck my tongue out. "I'm not kissing your bloody mouth." Kokichi made a duck face and sat up, quickly placing a peck on my cheek. "That I don't mind."

Kokichi blew raspberry at me the best he could before sliding off the bed. "I want waffles." "You can't have waffles or any other solid foods for the next few weeks." The liar groaned and shuffled over to me as I got up. "But I can get some ice cream later." That made his face light up. "Not later, now!" I laughed and his hair out of his face. "No, you need some real food. I just need to heat up the broth I made."

The male pouted at having to have real food for once as he followed me out of the bedroom. I was so happy we had finally gotten past that stage in our relationship. We'd waited seven long months and it happened when Kokichi was drugged out of his mind, but we did it.

I love him.

And he loves me.

And nothing can change that.


End file.
